


Poreber Apter

by saemriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saemriel/pseuds/saemriel
Summary: Isang business deal lamang ang kasal nila. Masaya naman sila pero marami pa ring insecurities si Jongin at sa pagdaan ng panahon ay lalo lamang siya nilalamon nito. Feeling ni Jongin na Kyungsoo deserves better, yung taong pinili niya at hindi iyong ipinilit lang sa kanya. Kaya naman bilang fifth year wedding anniversary gift ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo, papalayain na niya ito.





	Poreber Apter

**Author's Note:**

> Para kay prompter, ibinababa ko siya sa limang taon kasi feeling ko masyaong mahaba yung ten years pero sana ma-enjoy mo pa rin ito.
> 
> Para sa ating fest mods, salamat sa pagextend ninyo ng pasensya sa akin. Salamat din sa walang sawa ninyong pagbabalik nitong fest every year, sana hindi din kayo magsawa na pasalihin ako dito. Kudos to you at sa lahat na rin ng mga writers na sumasali sa fest na ito.
> 
> Sa ating mga readers, salamat sa pagsuporta ng fest na ito at nawa'y magustuhan ninyo ang aking handog. (comment naman dyan oh...ahahahaha joke lang!) ENJOY!!!!

Katatatapos lang ng klase ni Jongin at nagmamadali siyang makalabas ng university upang mag-abang ng taxi, coding kasi ang kotse niya kaya wala siyang choice kung hindi magcommute. At dahil sa pagmamadali, hindi niya napansin ang nagmamdali ding si Kyungsoo kaya nagkabungguan sila.

“Sorry” sabay nilang sabi.

“Uy Jongin, ikaw pala yan… sorry nagmamadali kasi ako eh…”

“Ok lang, ako din actually eh, mahuhuli na kasi sa meeting namin nila Mama, mag-aabang pa ako ng masasakyan sa labas…coding ako eh…”

“Ganoon ba? Saan ba punta mo? Papunta akong BGC pwede kitang isabay kung around the area din yung lakad mo.”

“Talaga? Sa BGC din ako eh…”

“Eh di ayos, tara sabay na kita…” aya ni Kyungsoo.

“Thank you”

May dalawang taon na ring magkakilala sila Jongin at Kyungsoo. Noong una may sari-sarili silang barkada pero dahil sa dalawa sa kaibigan nila ang naging magsyota ay parang nagmerge na rin ang barkada nila. Hindi naman sobrang close sa isa’t-isa sila Jongin at Kyungsoo, yung tipong sakto lang.

“So may date?” tukso ni Jongin while they were stuck in traffic.

“Nope, dinner with the fam din sa Mecha…”

“For real? Eh doon din ako pinapapunta nila Mama. What a coincidence…” parehong natawa ang magkaibigan.

Little did they know, may rason talaga kung bakit iisa lang ang destinasyon nila. At dahil iisa lang naman ang pupuntahan nila, sabay na din silang pumasok sa restaurant. Pero agad na napatigil sa paglalakad si Kyungsoo nang may mapansin siya.

“Uhm, Jongin, why are my parents sitting beside yours?” puna ni Kyungsoo nang makita na nila ang kanilang mga parents.

Nagkatinginan pa sila dahil pareho talaga silang clueless kung bakit sila pinapunta doon ng mga parents nila pero hindi nila iyon malalaman kung hindi sila lalapit sa mga parents nila kaya no choice sila kung hindi pumunta sa reserved table nila. Agad naman nilang binati ang kanilang mga magulang.

“Buti naman at sabay na kayong dumating…” komento ni Mrs. Do.

“I found out na pa-BGC din si Jongin, kaya isinabay ko na siya.” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

“Ganoon ba? Salamat iho.” nakangiting sabi ni Mrs. Kim kay Kyungsoo.

“Wala naman pong problema yun Tita, but if you don’t mind me asking though. Is there a reason why we are dining together? I mean, I don’t mind the company but I can’t help but feel na there’s something more to this meeting?” curious na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Since you already mentioned it, then I guess we should just tell you right?” sagot ni Mr. Do.

“You guys are friends right?” tanong ni Mrs. Kim at tumango naman ang dalawa.  
“Well, that’s good. I hope, that will make things easier for you two. Kyungsoo-hijo, your parents and us decided to have our companies merge and along with that is a marriage between the two of you.”

“What? Marriage? Are we too young for that? Isa pa, nasa college pa kami.” mabilis na reaksyon ni Jongin.

“Jongin, you know how it is… besides you two are of legal age already.” 

“Can Jongin and I at least think about this?” sagot naman ni Kyungsoo.

“It’s almost a done deal hijo…” simpleng warning ng tatay ni Kyungsoo. Ibig sabihin, sa ayaw nila o gusto matutuloy ang kasalan.

“C’mon, let’s not be too hard on the kids. Let’s let them talk it over.” komento ng mama ni Jongin. 

“I agree, you guys talk. We’ll go ahead.” pagsang-ayon naman ng mama ni Kyungsoo. Tumayo na ang kanilang mga magulang at iniwan sila sa table with their unfinished meals.

“Wow, I didn’t expect that…” napabuntong-hininga na lang si Jongin at sumandal sa upuan niya.

“So what do we do now, Jongin?” direktang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Sa totoo lang Kyungsoo, kung hindi man matutuloy yung sa atin. I’m sure iseset-up din nila ako sa iba. At least now, I’m not getting married to a total stranger di ba…” nagugulantantang pa rin si Jongin sa mga nangyayari pero sinusukan niyang maging rational.

“You mean, itutuloy natin ito?” tinitigan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. Tinitignan niya kung seryoso si Jongin sa mga pinagsasabi niya.

“It’s not like we have a choice di ba? Sabi nga ng dad mo, it’s almost a done deal… so ano pang magagawa natin?” paliwanag ni Jongin. Ini-angat niya ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo at sinalubong ang titig nito.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang din si Kyungsoo. “I hate how right you are. So does this mean that you’re suddenly my fiance now?”

Napakibit-balikat na lang si Jongin tapos ay humarap ito kay Kyungsoo sabay biro, “Nice to meet you hubby…”

“Fuck me…” napamura na lang bigla si Kyungsoo.

“Pwede pakasal muna tayo, Soo?” muling biro ni Jongin.

“T-That’s not w-what I meant.” pulang-pula ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa hiya.

Muling tumawa si Jongin. “Relax, Soo. I know what you meant. I was just teasing you.” Inilabas ni Jongin ang phone niya at nag-dial. “I’m calling Dae, I need to drink this headache away.”

“Sama ako…” biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ko alam na clingy ka pala Soo…” panunuksong muli ni Jongin.

“Sira! Iisa lang tropa natin. Buti pa tawagan natin silang lahat, para isang sabihan na lang. I need to get wasted too…” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

At iyon ang dahilan kung bakit nagkaroon ng biglaang inuman session sa condo nila Jongdae at Minseok. Nasa salas silang lahat at naka tig-iisang bote na nang magpasabog na ng balita si Kyungsoo.

“Ikakasal na ako.” biglang announce ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi lang isa sa kanila ang halos mabilaukan sa narinig. Uubo-ubo pa si Baekhyun habang naghihisterikal. “ANO?! KANINO?!?”

Kaswal na itinuro ni Kyungsoo si Jongin at guilty namang nagtaas ng kamay si Jongin.

Isang round ulit ng ubo at paghabol ng hininga para sa mga kasama nila na gulantang sa mga pangyayari.

“TANGINA! KAILAN PA NAGING KAYO” sigaw ni Chanyeol.

“Walang kami, sadyang napag-utusan lang…” sagot ni Kyungsoo na nagbubukas na ng panibagong bote ng beer.

“Sealing the deal of the upcoming merger.” paliwanag naman ni Jongin.

“Gago, uso pa pala yun? At papayag na lang kayo basta-basta?” taas-kilay na tanong ni Jongdae.

“It’s better to be married to a friend than a stranger di ba? Yun lang naman ang choice namin eh, it’s either papayag kami or iseset-up nila kami sa iba.” rason ni Kyungsoo. 

“O baka naman…” hirit ni Baekhyun sabay tingin ng nakakaloko kay Kyungsoo at Jongin. “…baka naman may sumasabit na feelings kaya ang dali niyong napapayag?”

“Trust me Baek, if that’s the case then mas maganda sana di ba… but sorry Jongin, I guess you are stuck with me for at least the next five years.”Itinaas niya ang hawak niyang beer at nagcheers silang dalawa ni Jongin bilang pagsang-ayon sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.

Lingid sa kaalaman nilang dalawa, pareho lang pala sila ng TUNAY na rason sa pagpayag sa gusto ng kanilang mga magulang.

* * *

At dahil nagkasundo na sila Jongin at Kyungsoo na pumayag sa gusto ng mga parents nila, naging mabilis ang takbo ng mga bagay-bagay. The next thing they know, wedding day na nila. Mas marami pa ang mga members of the press kaysa sa mga taong malalapit talaga sa mga ikinasal. Hindi naman nakakapagtaka iyon dahil more of a business venture naman ang nangyari at ito ang lihim na hinala ng mga tao.

At syempre pagkatapos ng kasal ay ang honeymoon pero dahil hindi naman talaga in-love sa isa’t-isa sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, naging inuman session na lang ito kasama ang barkada sa bago nilang condo.

Kahit pa sabihin na napilitan lang pareho sina Jongin at Kyungsoo sa kasal, alam nila na kailangan nila itong pangatawanan hanggang sa mga susunod na taon. Nagkasundo sila na kahit papaano ay susubukan nila ang buhay mag-asawa. Kaya naman sa iisang kwarto at iisang kama lang sila natutulog.

Magkaibigan sila kaya naman naging maayos ang pagtira nila sa bago nilang condo. Syempre hindi pa rin maalis ang mga konting ilangan lalo na kapag hindi sinasadyang mailabas ang mga lihim na damdamin.

* * *

Tatlong oras pa lang ang tulog ni Jongin nang mag-ring na alarm niya. Kahit na hinihila pa siya ng antok ay dali-dali niya itong pinatay dahil ayaw niyang maistorbo pa ang tulog ng katabi niya. Panay ang kusot ni Jongin ng kanyang mga mata, pilit na ginigising ang sarili dahil may pasok pa siya.

Bukod sa kulang talaga siya sa tulog, ang mas lalong nagpapahirap kay Jongin na bumangon ay ang brasong nakayakap sa katawan niya at ang sarap ng init na dulot ng katawang nakadikit sa kanya. Kalahating taon na silang kasal ni Kyungsoo pero katulad pa rin noong unang pagkakataong nagising si Jongin na ang mukha agad ni Kyungsoo ang bumubungad sa kanya… dumodoble pa rin ang bilis ng pintig ng puso niya sa nakikita.

_Oo, lihim na gusto talaga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Una niya itong makilala sa isang simpleng birthday party ni Minseok na ipinalano ni Jongdae. Close friends lang ng dalawa ang nandoon kaya naman nagkaroon sila ng pagkakataon na magkakilanlanan. Simula noon ay madalas na nagsasama ang dalawag grupo hanggang sa nasanay na sila sa presensya ng isa’t-isa at naging isang barkada na lang sila._

_At dahil nga naging magbarkada na sila at natural na duwag si Jongin, hindi na siya gumawa pa ng paraan para aksyunan ang nararamdaman niyang atraksyon para kay Kyungsoo. Hangga’t sa kinausap sila tungkol sa kasal nila, lihim na lumundag sa saya ang puso niya lalo na noong pumayag na rin si Kyungsoo. Kahit na alam ni Jongin na napilitan lang si Kyungsoo, hindi maalis ni Jongin sa sarili ang kiligin dahil magiging asawa na niya si Kyungsoo._

 

Hindi namalayan ni Jongin na nawiwili na naman siya sa pagtitig sa mukha ng natutulog na si Kyungsoo. Naalala niya noong unang beses na magising si Kyungsoo na nakayakap siya kay Jongin, panay ang sorry niya kay Jongin habang pulang-pula naman ang mukha ni Jongin sa hiya hanggang sa nagkatawanan na lang silang dalawa. Doon nalaman ni Jongin na sanay si Kyungsoo na may kayakap na unan sa pagtulog at sa kalagitnaan ng pagtulog ni Kyungsoo ay ang katawan ni Jongin ang napagdiskitahan nitong yakapin, mas masarap nga naman itong yakapin kaysa sa unan. At dahil nga nagkasundo sila na susubukan nilang maging normal na mag-asawa, naging natural na sa kanila ang matulog ng nakayakap sa isa’t isa.

Dahan-dahang ini-angat ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at ini-slide ang katawan niya upang makaalis na siya sa kama nang hindi niya nagigising si Kyungsoo. May ngiti sa labi ni Jongin nang muli ay tinitigan niya ang mukha ni Kyungsoo, lumuhod siya sa may tabi ng kama at pasimpleng hinalikan ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo… pampagana lang para sa araw niya.

“Jongin?” 

Tapos nang maligo si Jongin at nagbubutones na ng damit niya nang marinig niya ang mahinang tawag ni Kyungsoo. Lumapit siya sa may kama at natatawang pinagmasdan ang antok na antok pa ring si Kyungsoo.

“Sige na tulog ka pa, mamaya pang after lunch ang pasok mo. Tulog ka pa, late ka na ring natulog kagabi…” paalala ni Jongin sa naalimpungatang si Kyungsoo.

Parang aatakihin sa puso si Jongin nang mag-pout si Kyungsoo at panay ang tingin sa part na hinigaan ni Jongin at sa braso niyang wala nang kayakap na para bang nagsusumbong kay Jongin na kaya siya nagising ay dahil nawala bigla ang kayakap niya.

 _‘Wag po, marupok po ako.’_ Kung wala lang test si Jongin na nakasked noong umagang iyon baka nag-cut na siya ng klase.

* * *

Kahit na sabay na pumapasok sina Jongin at Kyungsoo, pagdating sa university ay hindi sila masyadong nagkikita dahil na rin sa class schedules nila. Paminsan minsan lang din sila nakakapagsabay tuwing lunch, kadalasan pa nito ay kasama nila ang mga kabarkada. Kung hindi ka updated sa mga chismis going around sa campus, hindi mo aakalaing mag-asawa talaga sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

“Saan si Jongin?” Tanong ni Jongdae kay Kyungsoo.

It was one of those rare days na nagkasasabay ang free time ng barkada at sabay-sabay silang naglu-lunch.

“Hindi ko alam eh, baka nasa library pa?” unsure na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Hala siya! lunch na oh..hindi mo man lang icheck yung hubby mo. Kaya may mga umaaligid-aligid pa rin dun kay Jongin kahit na the whole nation knows na may asawa na siya, kung umasta kasi kayo ni Jongin dito sa university parang hindi kayo mag-asawa.” puna ni Baekhyun.

“Ano namang gusto mo, nakapulupot ako sa kanya 24/7? I just want Jongin to be comfortable kapag nandito kami sa university. Tsaka sino ba yang sinasabi mong umaaligid aligid?” hindi na pigilan ni Kyungsoo ang mapataas-kilay.

“Bakit selos ka?” tukso ni Baekhyun. “Tsaka speaking of Jongin at yung umaaligid-aligid…” ngumuso si Baekhyun sa may entrance ng cafeteria kung saan kapapasok lang ni Jongin at ng kaibigan niya.

“Eh di ba si Theo yun? Di ba pareho sila ng course, baka naman may pinag-uusapan sila related sa studies…” pagtatanggol naman ni Chanyeol kay Jongin.

“Buti nga sana kung ganun…” sagot ni Baekhyun sa boyfriend niya. “Eh kasi kinukulit kami ni Jongdae ng mga tropa ni Theo, kung nagpakasal lang daw kayo dahil sa merger ng mga kompanya ninyo, kasi kung ganun daw…‘technically’ available pa rin daw si Jongin…”

“Anong technically? Eh legally married na nga kami.” may konting inis sa tono ng pagsasalita ni Kyungsoo.

“Ay gusto ko yang lumalabas ang pagkaterritorial mo Soo…” natatawang tukso ni Minseok.

Magpapaliwanag pa sana si Kyungsoo pero nakalapit na sa kanila si Jongin at ipinakilala sa kanila si Theo sabay paki-usap na makiupo na rin si Theo sa table nila.

“Kanina pa lunch period mo ah, bakit late ka na naglulunch?” tanong ni Kyungsoo sa katabi niyang si Jongin.

“May tinapos lang kami ni Theo sa library…” sagot ni Jongin.

“Ah ganun ba, here… sayo na lang tong blueberry muffin ko, hubby. Di ba favorite mo yan…” nakangiting inilagay ni Kyungsoo ang muffin sa tabi ng plate ni Jongin.

Halos mabilaukan naman si Jongin sa kinakain niya dahil tama ba ang narinig niya? Tinawag siyang ‘hubby’ ni Kyungsoo in public? Kahit na deep inside ay kinikilig siya, hindi niya maiwasang hindi magtaka dahil hindi naman ito ginagawa ni Kyungsoo dati. 

“Ang sweet naman, hubby pala tawagan ninyo.” puna naman ni Theo.

“Oo naman, di ba normal lang naman yun sa mag-asawa.” sagot ni Kyungsoo sabay pasimpleng hagod sa braso ni Jongin.

Muntik na namang mabilaukan si Jongin sa mga naririnig habang ang mga kaibigan nila ay nagpipigil naman ng tawa.

 _‘Ano ba! Sabing marupok ako eh!!!’_ lihim na sabi ng kinikilig na puso ni Jongin.

* * *

Malakas ang buhos ng ulan kaya kanina pa hindi mapakali si Jongin. Kanina pa kasi dapat nakauwi si Kyungsoo pero wala pa ito hanggang ngayon. Sinubukan niyang tawagan ito ngunit mukhang nakapatay na ang cellphone nito. Hindi na nakatiis si Jongin, hinablot niya ang jacket niya sa may sabitan at halos patakbong pumunta sa pinto.

“Kyungsoo!” napasigaw si Jongin nang pagbukas niya ng pinto ay bumungad ang basang-basang si Kyungsoo.

Dali-daling hinila papasok ni Jongin si Kyungsoo hanggang sa makarating sila sa banyo. Tuliro si Jongin habang isa-isang tinatanggal ang mga basang damit ni Kyungsoo.

“U-uhm J-Jongin…” mabilis na pinigilan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin na hihilahin na pababa ang boxers niya. “A-Ako na…”

Tila naman nahimasmasan si Jongin at narealize niya ang ginagawa niya. Napa-atras siya hanggang sa makalabas siya ng banyo. Mabilis niyang isinara ang pinto.

“Maligo ka na Soo, magtitmpla ako ng tsaa para mainitan din sikmura mo.” Paalala niya kay Kyungsoo bago dumiretso sa kusina.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nasa may kusina na si Kyungsoo. Halos padabog na inilapag ni Jongin ang mainit na tasa ng tsaa sa may harap ni Kyungsoo na kanina pa panay ang paghatsing.

“Ano ba kasing pumasok sa utak mo, bakit sumugod ka sa ganitong kalakas na ulan ng walang payong?!” sermon ni Jongin.

“May payong naman kasi ako, kaso sobrang lakas ng hangin biglang nasira kaya tinakbo ko na lang…” katwiran ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh bakit hindi ka na lang nagpatila muna, bakit kailangang takbuhin mo pa pauwi.” inis pa ring sabi ni Jongin.

“Namatay na kasi yung phone ko, malamang kanina mo pa ako tinatry na makontak at dahil nga hindi ako sumasagot, I’m sure susugod ka na labas at hahanapin ako.” itinuro ni Kyungsoo ang jacket na suot ni Jongin bilang patunay sa sinabi niya. Lumawak pa ang ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa biglang pamumula ng mukha ni Jongin.

Gustong itanggi ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo pero trinaydor na siya ng pamumula ng sarili niyang mukha.

 _Ano naman gusto mo? Hindi ako mag-alala sayo?_ bulong ni Jongin sa sarili. 

“Inumin mo na nga lang yang tsaa mo…” wika ni Jongin at pagkatapos ay tumakas siya pabalik sa kwarto nila para itabi muli ang jacket niya.

* * *

Double major si Kyungsoo, music and business. Music kasi iyon talaga ang gusto niya at business dahil iyon ang kailangan. Double the stress load pero kinakaya naman ni Kyungsoo lalo na kung may inspiration ka.

Kanina pa lihim na pasulyap-sulyap si Kyungsoo sa kabilang dulo ng kwarto kung saan kanina pa din nakasubsob sa ginagawa niyang thesis si Jongin. Panay ang hum ni Kyungsoo ng bagong melodiya na sinusubukang din niyang lapatan ng mga titik. Napapangiti na lang siya sa tuwing may nabubuong siyang linya habang palihim pa rin niyang pinapanood si Jongin. Inspirasyon…ang bago niyang kanta…. lahat ng iyon ay si Jongin.

Nag-set na ang opisyal na date ng recital ng department nila Kyungsoo at excited siya na imbitihan dito si Jongin. Nangako si Jongin na pupunta siya, kaya naman lalong pinag-igihan ni Kyungsoo ang pag-eensayo ng piyesa niya. 

Isang araw, medyo late na natapos si Kyungsoo sa pag-eensayo at kalalabas niya lang ng building niya nang mapansin niya sa kabilang building na naglalakad ang asawa niya kasama ang matalik nitong kaibigan na si Taemin. Alam naman ni Kyungsoo na kaibigan na ni Jongin si Taemin bago pa man nakilala ni Jongin ang tropa nila, pero hindi mawala sa kanya yung magselos lalo na kapag nakikita kung kagaano kakumportable si Jongin kapag kasama niya si Taemin. Kapag kasi sila lang dalawa, may reservations pa rin si Jongin, ramdam ni Kyungsoo na nahihiya pa rin ito sa kanya. Naiintindian naman ito ni Kyungsoo, alam naman niyang napilitan lang naman si Jongin makisama sa kanya. Hindi din naman siya exactly ‘fun’ to be with.

* * *

Nasa library si Kyungsoo kasama ang thesis-mate niya na si Junmyeon nang pumasok naman si Jongin kasama si Taemin. Umusbong na naman ang selos sa kaloob-looban ni Kyungsoo, kaya naman kahit papaano ay gusto niyang gumanti kahit pa alam niyang magselos si Jongin. Inilapit niya ang upuan niya kay Junmyeon at pasimpleng hinawakan ang braso nito. Hindi naman ito binigyan malisya ni Junmyeon dahil sanay na siya sa pabagong-bagong mood ni Kyungsoo. Akala ni Junmyeon na wala lang talagang magawa si Kyungsoo at napagdiskitahan ang braso niya.

Pero may isang taong natigilan sa nakita niya… sinubukan ni Jongin na umiwas ng tingin pero the damage is already done… nasaktan na siya sa nakita niya. 

Nasundan pa ito sa mga sumunod na araw. Estudyanteng tambay ng library talaga simula’t sapul si Jongin pero lately parang ayaw na niyang pumunta doon kaso wala naman siya magawa kasi sanay na siyang gumawa ng thesis niya dito. It’s not like pwede din niyang ipagtabuyan sina Kyungsoo sa library dahil lang sa nagseselos siya. Nagseselos siya at ang mas nakakainis pa doon ay hindi niya alam kung may karapatan ba talaga siyang magselos, eh kasal lang naman sila sa papel.

* * *

“Lagi kayong magkasama ni Kyungsoo ah…” puna ng kaibigan ni Junmyeon.

“Working on our thesis, lapit na deadline eh…tapos we have to make the most of our time together kasi busy din siya sa upcoming recital niya.” paliwanag ni Junmyeon.

“We all know that Kyungsoo’s married but its not like they are ‘together’ together and you’ve always been close to him. Alam mo bang people saw you two at the library at para daw there’s something more to the two of you? Kyungsoo was even wearing your jacket today. Are you guys secretly dating?” pang-iintriga ng kaibigan ni Junmyeon.

“Sira! Nilalamig siya kanina so I lend him my jacket…nakalimutan ko lang kuhanin. Besides, its not like we can date because like you said he’s already married.” 

“Talaga lang ha…” komento ng kausap ni Junmyeon. “Pero pupunta ka sa recital niya tomorrow?”

“Syempre! pero wag kang intrigero okay? I’m just gonna be there to support a friend, pinaghirapan niya yun…” sagot ni Junmyeon.

Nagpatuloy na lang si Jongin sa paglalakad, hindi din naman kasi tama na nakikinig siya sa usapan ng may usapan. Papunta lang naman sana siya ng Arts building nang maisipan niyang magshortcut sa CBA building, tapos napahinto lang siya nang marinig yung pangalan ni Kyungsoo, hindi naman niya akalain na iyon ang maririnig niya.

Weird, dapat inis or galit yung nararamdaman niya after hearing the convo pero sa halip naawa siya kay Kyungsoo. Paano kung nagiging hadlang na pala siya sa tunay na kaligayahan ni Kyungsoo. Alam naman ni Jongin na tinotolerate lang naman siya ni Kyungsoo dahil sa kasuduan sa papel at dahil sa magkaibigan sila.

* * *

Araw ng recital ni Kyungsoo. Medyo disappointed si Kyungsoo nang magising siyang mag-isa sa kama, nagsabi si Jongin kagabi na hindi siya makakauwi dahil may importante silang tinatapos na mga kagrupo niya. Kahit medyo wala sa mood si Kyungsoo ay pinilit niya ang sarili na bumangon at maghanda nang pumasok dahil madami pa din silang gagawin para sa recital.

_Sana lang hindi makalimutan ni Jongin ang recital ko. Gusto kong marinig niya ang kantang ginawa ko para sa kanya._

Fifteen minutes bago magsimula ang recital pero bakante pa rin ang silyang nakareserve para kay Jongin. Kanina pa ito sinisilip ni Kyungsoo mula sa backstage at hindi niya alam kung bakit wala pa ang asawa niya.

Tatawagan na sana ni Kyungsoo si Jongin pero biglang tumunog ang phone na hawak niya, may text mula kay Jongin. 

‘Sorry Soo, hindi ako makakapunta sa recital mo, sobrang busy lang talaga. May inulit kaming mga part ng thesis eh tight na sa deadline. Sorry… bawi ako next time. Galingan mo…kaya mo yan.’

“Pero nangako ka na pupunta ka…”bulong ni Kyungsoo matapos mabasa ang text. 

The show must go on, kahit na sobrang disappointed si Kyungsoo sa mga nangyari. He still gave his best para sa recital niya at nagustuhan naman ito ng mga manonood. May celebratory dinner sila pagkatapos ng recital pero hindi na sumama si Kyungsoo dahil masama pa rin ang loob niya.

Wala pa rin si Jongin pagdating ni Kyungsoo sa condo nila, well hindi naman ito ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo, mukha ngang busy talaga si Jongin. Kahit na nagtatampo pa rin si Kyungsoo sa asawa, hindi pa rin niya maiwasang hindi mag-alala dito, lalo na nang pasado alas dose na ay wala pa rin si Jongin, kahit text ay wala.

Nakatulugan na ni Kyungsoo sa sofa ang paghihintay kay Jongin. Na-alimpungatan lang si Kyungsoo sa ingay ng pagsara ng pinto. Ang ikinagulat ni Kyungsoo ay ang lasing na lasing na si Jongin at halos hindi na rin makatayo ng maayos. Agad naman lumapit si Kyungsoo upang tulungan si Jongin at syempre inasikaso na rin siya ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Tight deadline pero nagawa mo pang mag-inom kagabi…” inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang inihahahain ang mainit na sabaw para sa almusal nila. Wala silang parehong klase kaya minabuti na ni Kyungsoo na ipagluto si Jongin nang makakatulong sa hangover niya.

“Soo, please sobrang sakit ng ulo ko, wag mo na akong sermunan…” pakiusap ni Jongin sa asawa niya.

“I have to take care of your drunk ass last night tapos ikaw pa tong may ganang mainis dyan!” kahapon pa wala sa mood si Kyungsoo at hindi nakakatulong ang inaasal ni Jongin.

“Alam ko naiinis ka sa akin kasi hindi ako nakapunta sa recital mo. Sorry okay, babawi na lang ako sa susunod.”

“Sino naman may sabi sayo na iimbitahan pa kita sa susunod?! Nangako ka na pupunta ka kahapon pero wala ka, ano namang kasiguraduhan na hindi mo uulit yun.” taas-kilay na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Sabagay, alam ko namang hindi naman talaga ako yung gusto mong makita sa audience. I’m sure ngiti pa lang ni Junmyeon, solve ka na.” bitter na sagot ni Jongin.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” naguguluhang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Wala!” hindi na tinapos ni Jongin ang kinakain. Tumayo siya at pumasok na lang muli sa kwarto.

Buong weekend nag-iwasan ang dalawa. Tampururot pa rin si Kyungsoo dahil akala niya mas pinili ni Jongin na mag-inom kaysa sa pumunta sa recital niya. Selos mode naman si Jongin kasi akala niya gusto ni Kyungsoo si Junmyeon. 

Pero dahil mas marupok si Jongin, siya ang unang bumigay. Nagising na lang si Kyungsoo kinalunesan na wala na sa condo nila si Jongin. Sa gitna ng dinner table nila ay may nakahanda nang breakfast. Napangiti na lang si Kyungsoo nang i-angat niya ang takip. May scrambled eggs, bacon at stacks ng pancakes na may nakasulat na ‘sorry’ sa ibabaw gawa sa chocolate syrup.

Maya-maya ay nagsend si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ng picture ng pinagkainan niyang plato na may nakasulat na ‘Sarap! <3’ na ginamitan din ng chocolate syrup. May caption itong ‘Apology Accepted’.

* * *

University is hell kapag graduating student ka na, tambak ang requirements at ang constant anxiety na sana wala kang nakalimutan na units para maging candidate ka for graduating class. At dahil nga graduating student na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ay lalo pa silang naging busy.

Nakabantay sa laptop niya si Jongin, ilalabas na kasi ang official list ng graduates ngayong taon sa school website nila. Pagpatak ng nakaschedule na oras ay inireload ulit ni Jongin ang website at saka unting unting lumabas ang listahan. Hinanap agad ni Jongin ang pangalan niya at halos mapunit ang pisngi niya sa laki ng ngiti niya. Agad niyang isinara ang laptop niya at itinabi ang mga gamit pagkatapos ay nagmamadali siyang lumabas ng library.

Halos makabangga na si Jongin ng mga ibang estudyante habang lumalakad ng mabilis patungo sa building ni Kyungsoo. Si Kyungsoo ang unang taong gustong sabihan ni Jongin ng magandang balita at tila pareho sila ng iniisip ni Kyungsoo dahil papunta din sa direksyon niya si Kyungsoo.

Naghahabol sila pareho ng hininga nang tumigil sila sa harap ng isa’t-isa.

“Naconfirm ka na?” excited na tanong ni Kyungsoo.

“Yes, Soo… sa wakas!” sa sobrang saya ni Jongin ay napayakap siya sa asawa. 

Despite being married for almost three years now, hindi pa rin showy in public sila Jongin at Kyungsoo. Kahit naman sa sarili nilang condo, para lang silang magbestfriend na nagshashare sa isang condo. Madalas silang natutulog ng magkayakap at paminsan minsan may mga intimate kisses pero nothing beyond that. Madalas nilang isisi sa sitwasyon ang mga kisses na yun… ‘nadala lang ng sitwasyon’ ang laging rason nila pagkatapos ay hindi na nila ito pag-uusapang muli. Nangangapa pa rin talaga sila sa nararamdaman ng isa’t-isa.

“I’m so proud of you Nini…” niyakap din ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

“Eh ikaw?” tanong ni Jongin habang nakayakap pa rin kay Kyungsoo.

“Oo naman…” proud na sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Congrats, Soo!” bahagyang binuhat ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at iniikot ito. “I knew you could do it!!!”

Nanatili ang dalawa sa ganoong posisyon, masyado silang masaya para pansinin ang mga tingin ng ibang tao.

* * *

Kahit na sakit sa ulo ang sandamakmak na thesis, university was some sort of a safe haven pa rin for Jongin and Kyungsoo dahil sa university, estudyante lang sila… kahit paano hindi nila kailangang isipin ang bigat ng responsibilidad ng pagiging parte ng kompanya nila. 

Ngunit hindi na nila matatakasan pa ang responsibilidad na iyon dahil pagkagraduate na pagkagraduate nila ay isinabak na agad sila sa corporate world. Things change drastically pagkagraduate nila. Kung naging busy na sila sa university mas lalo silang naging mas busy sa trabaho, malaki kasi ang expectations sa kanila ng mga pamilya nila kaya naman pareho sila Kyungsoo at Jongin na ginagawa ang lahat para matunayan ang sarili.

Sa mga sumunod na taon, ito ang kanilang naging focus. Madalas umaalis si Kyungsoo para sa mga business trips, minsan pa nga kung kailan kababalik pa lamang ni Kyungsoo ay siya namang alis ni Jongin. Minsan dumadaan ang ilang linggo na hindi sila nagkikita.

Doon naramdaman ni Jongin na talagang para lamang sa mga negosyo nila ang kanilang kasal, na ang kasal nila ay isa lamang sa maraming business deals ng mga pamilya nila. Mahal ni Jongin si Kyungsoo kaya naman masakit para sa kanya na asawa nga niyang matatawag ang taong mahal niya pero hindi naman siya kayang mahalin pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

Sa pagdaan ng mga taon, nagpatong-patong ang mga insecurities ni Jongin. Madalas niyang natatanong sa sarili niya kung bakit hindi siya magawang mahalin ni Kyungsoo.

* * *

“Jongin?” gulat na wika ni Chanyeol nang pinapasok ng sekretarya niya ang kaibigan. “Anong ginagawa mo dito?”

“Gusto kong magfile ng divorce…” diretsahang sagot ni Jongin na ikinagulat naman ni Chanyeol.

“Ano? DIvorce? Bakit? Di ba fifth anniversary niyo na this year? May problema ba kayo ni Kyungsoo?” sunod sunod na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Wala Yeol, okay naman kami ni Soo…”

“So bakit gusto mong mag-file ng divorce?”

“Maglilimang taon na kaming kasal, okay naman ang negosyo. Siguro kahit maghiwalay kami, hindi na maapektuhan ang mga kumpanya namin. Gusto ko lang ibigay kay Kyungsoo ang kalayaan niya sa fifth anniversary namin.”paliwanag ni Jongin.

“Pero bakit?” naguguluhan pa ring tanong ni Chanyeol.

“C’mon Yeol, alam nating lahat na napilitan lang kami ni Kyungsoo na magpakasal. Siguro sapat na yung limang taon na pinagbigyan namin ang mga magulang namin. Siguro panahon na para mahanap naman ni Kyungsoo ang tunay na ikaliligaya niya?”

“Bakit mo namang nasabi na hindi masaya si Kyungsoo ngayon?”

Hindi umimik si Jongin sa tanong ni Chanyeol. Lalo lang siya tinitigan ng kaibigan.

“Pag-isipan mong mabuti ito Jongin, hindi biro ang divorce.” seryosong payo ni Chanyeol.

“Matagal ko nang pinag-isipan ito Yeol. Gusto kong lumigaya si Kyungsoo?”

“Kanina mo pa sinasabi na gusto mong lumigaya si Soo, eh ikaw? Ikasasaya mo din ba ang divorce na ito?” pag-uungkat ni Chanyeol.

“Mahal ko siya Chanyeol, kung makikita ko siya na masaya pagkatapos nito… tatanggapin ko.” sagot ni Jongin.

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol, hindi siya makapaniwala sa sitwasyon ni Kyungsoo at Jongin. Hindi siya makapaniwala na sa loob ng halos limang taon, tinatago pa rin nila ang nararamdaman para sa isa’t-isa. _mga shonga_

“Alam mo sige, aayusin ko ang mga papeles kung gusto mo, pero mabuti pa pag-usapan nating mabuti ito… doon tayo sa bahay.” tinawagan ni Chanyeol ang kanyang sekretarya para huwag nang tumanggap ng kliyente at maaga silang uuwi. Sunod naman niya tinawagan ang asawang si Baekhyun, upang ipaalam na kasama niyang uuwi si Jongin.

* * *

“Totoo ba? Gusto mong magfile ng divorce?” pang-uusisa ni Baekhyun pagdating nila Chanyeol at Jongin. “Paano si Kyungsoo?”

“Gagawin ko ito para kay Kyungsoo…” sagot ni Jongin pero inikutan lang siya ng mata ni Baekhyun.

“Nakausap mo na ba Kyungsoo tungkol dyan sa binabalak mo?” muling tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Saka ko na lang sasabihin sa kanya kapag ayos na ang mga papeles.”

Nagkatinginan na lang sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun. “SIgurado ka na ba talaga dito Jongin. Di ba mahal mo naman si Kyungsoo…” wika ni Baekhyun.

“Ayokong maging selfish Baek. Ayokong itali si Kyungsoo sa isang bagay na sa simula’t sapul ay napilitan lang siya.”

“Pero Jongin, si Kyungsoo ma---” biglang hinila ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun bago pa man niya matapos ang sinasabi. Umiling si Chanyeol at pinisil ang kamay ng asawa, nagmamaka-awang wag ituloy ang sasabihin dahil hindi nila lugar na sabihin ito.

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Baekhyun. “Jongin please, mangako ka sa amin ni Chanyeol na kakausapin mo munang mabuti tungkol dito si Kyungsoo. Parang-awa naman maglilimang taon na kayong kasal, matuto naman kayong pag-usapan ang tunay niyong nararamdaman…”

“Para saan pa, wala rin namang magbabago…” bulong ni Jongin.

Umiling na lang muli si Baekhyun at tumayo upang kumuha pa ng beer sa kusina.

 _“Hindi lang ikaw ang magaling magtago ng nararamdaman Jongin…”_ bulong ni Baekhyun sa sarili. Kailan kaya matatauhan ang dalawang kaibigan niya.

* * *

It was one of those rare nights na umuuwi ng maaga si Kyungsoo at naghahanda ng hapunan. Nagulat na lang si Jongin nang tawagan siya ni Kyungsoo at sinabihan na sa bahay na magdinner dahil nagluto siya ng hapunan.

“Anong meron?” tanong ni Jongin habang inihahain ni Kyungsoo ang paborito niyang adobong manok.

“Bakit masama bang ipagluto ko ng paborito niyang ulam ang asawa ko?” tukso ni Kyungsoo.

Agad namang namula si Jongin sa narinig na lalo lamang nagpalad sa ngiti ni Kyungsoo.

“A-alam ko naman kasing busy ka…” nauutal na sagot ni Jongin.

“Actually tama ka, may rason kung bakit nagluto ako ngayon, may good news ako. Narealize ko na after we graduate, hindi man lang tayo nakapagbakasyon so I ask Dad kung pwede tayong magbakasyon…” paliwanag ni Kyungsoo.

Napatigil naman sa pagkain si Jongin, hindi niya inaasahan na maririnig mula kay Kyungsoo ang mga ito. Hindi niya inaakala na sasagi sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang salitang ‘bakasyon’.

“...at pumayag naman siya. He is giving us a month vacation, regalo na daw din niya para sa fifth anniversary natin.” pagpapatuloy ni Kyungsoo.

“Talaga? So saan mo naman gustong pumunta?”

“Napagplanuhan ko na siya actually, kaya nga panay ang alis ko ng bansa. Tinatapos ko na lahat ng kailangang tapusin para naman siguradong hindi maiistorbo bakasyon natin.”

“Wow…mukhang excited na excited ka sa bakasyon na ito ah.”

“Sino bang hindi maeexcite sa bakasyon, Jongin. Teka, bakit? ayaw mo ba?” nagtatakang tanong ni Kyungsoo.

Hindi naman sa ayaw ni Jongin, bago kasi siya umuwi ay dumating si Chanyeol sa opisina niya at ibinigay na sa kanya ang mga divorce papers. Hindi niya pa rin ito nasasabi kay Kyungsoo. Siguro nga magandang ideya ang bakasyon na sinasabi ni Kyungsoo. Kahit papaano ay makakapagdagdag pa siya ng ilang magandang alaala bago niya palayain si Kyungsoo.

“Syempre gusto ko…” nakangiting sagot ni Jongin. “…so, saan nga tayo pupunta?”

“Zante, Greece. Sa Greece na nakatira si Junmyeon. Tinutulungan niya akong ayusin lahat ng kailangang ayusin para sa bakasyon natin.”

“Si Junmyeon? Yung thesis mate mo dati?” _yung taong gustong gusto mo nung college pa tayo? O baka naman hanggang ngayon…_

Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na hindi magselos, nawala ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi. Unti-unti ay nilalamon na naman ng mga insecurities niya si Jongin. Bigla siya tuloy napaisip na baka kaya gustong magbakasyon ni Kyungsoo sa Greece ay para makasama na niya si Junmyeon… na baka doon na rin siya bibitawan ni Kyungsoo.

“Yup, you met him a couple of times right? He is a dear friend…” kaswal na sagot ni Kyungsoo, walang siyang kamalay-malay sa lason na kumukunsuma ng utak ni Jongin.

“Well, sabihan mo na lang ako kung kailangan mo ng tulong sa pag-aayos ng bakasyon natin.” sabi ni Jongin na tipid na ang ngiti.

“I got this Jongin…” inabot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin sa ibabaw ng lamesa at nakangiting sinabi habang nakakatitig sa mukha ni Jongin. “…sisiguraduhin kong ma-eenjoy natin itong bakasyon na ito.”

* * *

Hindi lang masasabi na pinaghandaan ni Kyungsoo ang isang buwang bakasyon nila sa Greece. Sa katunayan, matagal na niya itong pinaghahandaan. Sawa na si Kyungsoo, sawa na siyang itago ang tunay na nararamdaman.

Interesado na si Kyungsoo kay Jongin bago pa man ang napagkasunduang kasal nila at sa loob ng halos limang taong pagsasamahan nila ay lalo lamang nahulog ang loob ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin. Sa loob ng halos limang taon, minahal na niya ng lihim si Jongin.

Noong una ay natakot si Kyungsoo na sabihin kay Jongin ang matagal na niyang nararamdaman, na hindi naman talaga siya napilitan sa kasal nila. Ayaw niyang matali ng tuluyan sa kanya si Jongin, dahil lang sa kasal nilang sa papel lang naman tunay. Sa loob ng ilang taon ay hinayaan niya si Jongin hanapin kung sino man ang magpapatibok ng puso niya.

Naisip lang ni Kyungsoo na baka naman sa loob ng ilang taong pagsasama nila ay baka naman natutunan na rin ni Jongin na mahalin siya ng tunay. Umaasa si Kyungsoo, pinanghahawakan niya ang katiting na ‘sana’ na iyon kaya niya ipinilano ang bakasyong ito,

Magtatapat na siya. Magpro-propose na si Kyungsoo ng tunay kay Jongin.

* * *

Hindi na nagtaka si Jongin na noong pagdating nila sa Greece ay si Junmyeon ang sumalubong sa kanila. Sinamahan sila ni Junmyeon na mag-ikot-ikot. Hindi din nakalampas sa paningin niya ang mga madalas na bulungan nila Kyungsoo at Junmyeon. Hindi din mapagkakaila ni Jongin ang mga espesyal titig at ngiti nila Kyungsoo at Junmyeon para sa isa’t isa.

Sa totoo lang ay inasahan na ito ni Jongin pero nangako siya na sa kahit anong paraan ay eenjoyin niya ang huling bakasyong makakasama niya si Kyungsoo.

Magdadalawang linggo na sila Kyungsoo at Jongin sa Greece, madami na silang napuntahang magagandang tanawin kaya naman paminsan minsan ay ineenjoy lang nila ang simpleng pagtambay nila sa kanilang nirentahang villa. 

Napagpasyahan ni Jongin na magbabad sa pool na overlooking ang magandang dagat ng Zante. Nagpaalam sa kanya si Kyungsoo nang umagang iyon na tutulungan si Junmyeon sa isang bagay. Inisip ni Jongin na baka gusto lang nilang lihim na magsolo kaya pumayag na lang siya. At nang magsawa na si Jongin na maglangoy ay naisipan niyang maglakad lakad sa labas, tutal naman mukha namang hindi babalik agad si Kyungsoo.

Kaya naman walang dinatnan si Kyungsoo sa villa nila noong magbalik ito kinahupunan. Sinubukang tawagan ni Kyungsoo ang phone ni Jongin upang itanong kung nasaan ito ngunit tila naiwan ni Jongin ang phone sa bag niya dahil doon nanggagaling ang tunog nang tumawag na siya. Binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang bag ni Jongin upang makumpirma na naiwan nga sa loob ni Jongin ang phone niya.

Hindi nga nagkamali si Kyungsoo dahil agad na bumungad sa kanya ang phone ni Jongin, pagbukas niya ng bag. Ngunit may isa pang bagay sa loob ng bag ni Jongin ang nakatawag ng pansin ni Kyungsoo. Napansin niya ang envelope na may tatak ng firm ng kaibigan nilang si Chanyeol.

Nacurious si Kyungsoo kaya sinilip niya ang laman nito. Tumanbad sa kanya ang ipinahandang mga divorce papers ni Jongin. Napaatras na lang si Kyungsoo, nanghihina niyang binitawan ang envelope. Hindi niya akalain na ito pala ang gusto ni Jongin, mali pala siya sa pag-aakalang pareho na sila ng nararamdaman.

Walang tigil ang luha ni Kyungsoo habang tumatakbo siya palayo sa villa nila.

* * *

“Eto oh, uminom ka muna…” Inilapag ni Yixing ang baso ng tubig sa harap ni Kyungsoo na panay pa rin ang pag-iyak sa tabi ni Junmyeon.

Asawa ni Junmyeon si Yixing at kararating lamang nito mula sa ilang buwang pagkakadestino sa France. Katulong ni Kyungsoo ang mag-asawa sa pag-aasikaso ng grand surprise ni Kyungsoo para kay Jongin, ngunit tila si Kyungsoo ang nasurprise ni Jongin.

“Gusto na niyang idivorce ang kasal namin. Akala ko gusto na niya ako, akala ko iyon ang nakikita ko sa mata niya. Siguro hanggang kaibigan lang ang tingin niya sa akin. Baka nakita na niya ang taong tunay na makakapagpasaya sa kanya kaya gusto na niyang makawala sa akin.” pahikbi-hikbing sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi tayo nakakasigurado sa tunay na rason ni Jongin, Soo.” katwiran ni Junmyeon.

“Ano pa bang ibang pwedeng rason sa pagpapaayos niya ng divorce papers. Malinaw na gusto na niyang makawala sa kasal naming para lamang sa negosyo namin. Nahuli na ako, Myeon… gusto na niya akong bitawan.”

“Hindi natin alam yun, okay. Alam mo mas makabubuti kung pag-uusapan ninyo ito. Harapin ninyo kung ano man ang tunay na nararamdaman ninyo. Bumalik ka doon sa villa Kyungsoo, kausapin mo si Jongin. Sabihin mo sa kanya ang nararamdaman mo…” Payo ni Junmyeon sa kaibigan.

“Siguro nga tama ka. At least di ba, bago man lang siya mawala sa akin, masabi ko na mahal ko siya.”

Tumango si Junmyeon sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Hinayaan muna nilang kahit papaano at kumalma si Kyungsoo bago nila inihatid ito pabalik sa villa.

Nakasalubong pa nila si Jongin sa may labas ng villa. Saglit na ipinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Yixing kay Jongin at para bang nagulat pa si Jongin sa narinig. Pagkatapos noon ay nagpaalam na rin agad ang mag-asawa, samantalang tahimik na naglakad papasok sa villa sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.

Dumiretso si Kyungsoo sa kwarto at pinulot ang nahulog na envelope at saka humarap kay Jongin na nakasunod lang sa kanya.

“Divorce papers…gusto mo nang maghiwalay tayo?” kahit si Kyungsoo ay nagulat sa kung gaano kalumanay lumabas ang sariling boses niya.

“Paano mo nakita yan? Hindi mo pa dapat makita yan.” gulat na sabi ni Jongin.

“Anong diperensiya nang makita ko ito ngayon o sa katapusan ng bakasyon natin? Iiwanan mo pa rin naman ako…” halos pabulong na ang mga huling katagang sinabi ni Kyungsoo, para kasing nanghihina na siya. Napaupo na nga siya sa kama nila.

Kahit si Jongin ay hindi handa sa kumprontasyong ito. Hindi pa dapat ito mangyari, may dalawang linggo pa dapat siyang makasama si Kyungsoo. Pero nandito na, kaya nilunok na lang ni Jongin ang kaba at sakit. Lumuhod siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang mukha nito. Gusto niyang tumingin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo.

“Gusto ko lang palayain ka. Gusto kong makita mo yung tunay na makakapagpasaya sayo. Hindi yung ganito na nakatali ka sa isang kasunduan.”

“Bakit? Mukha ba akong hindi masaya Jongin? Sinong may sabi sa iyong hindi ako masaya?” kunot-noong sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nagsimula na namang pumatak ang mga luha niya na maagap na pinunasan ng mga daliri ni Jongin.

“Alam kong marami akong pagkukulang, masyado akong subsob sa trabaho. Pero please Jongin…” ipinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang kamay sa kamay ni Jongin na hinahaplos pa rin ang mukha niya. “…bigyan mo naman ako ng pagkakataon na magbago. Huwag mo akong iwan Jongin, please. Mahal na mahal kita.” pagmamakaaawa ni Kyungsoo.

Biglang napatayo si Jongin sa narinig. “Ano? Ulitin mo nga yung sinabi mo Soo?”

“Mahal kita, matagal na. Kaya naman please Jongin… pwede bang subukan natin kahit isang taon lang tapos kung wala ka pa ring nararamdaman para sa akin eh di sige pkakawalan kita.” Tuloy tuloy na sabi ni Kyungsoo na napatayo na rin. Hindi pa siya handang mawala sa kanya si Jongin. Kung kinakailangang magmaka-awa siya, gagawin ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayoko!” mabilis na tutol ni Jongin. “Sasabihin mong mahal mo ako tapos pakakawalan mo ako?! Wala nang bawian yun Kyungsoo!”

“Hindi mo alam kung gaano ko katagal na pinangarap na marinig yan mula sayo Kyungsoo.” lumapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at muling hinawakan ang mukha nito,

“Mahal mo ako?” tanong ni Jongin habang nakatitig sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. Tumango naman si Kyungsoo na nakatitig lang din kay Jongin.

“Talaga?” halos pumiyok na si Jongin dahil wala nang tigil ang pag-agos ng luha niya at muli ay tumango si Kyungsoo na may ngiti na sa labi.

“Sabihin mo ulit…” pagsusumamo ni Jongin.

“Mahal na mahal ki---” hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sasabihin dahil lumapat na ang mga labi ni Jongin sa kanya. 

Saglit lang ang naging halik ni Jongin, upang masabi na din niya kay Kyungsoo ang isang bagay na matagal na dapat niyang inamin sa asawa.“Mahal din kita, Kyungsoo.”

Nakangiting ibinalot ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay sa bewang ni Jongin at hinigit niya si Jongin palapit sa kanila hanggang sa wala nang distansya sa mga katawan nila. May ngiti sa kanilang mga labi nang muling maglapat ang mga ito at sa pagkakataong ito wala na sa kanila ang nais pang bumitiw pa.

* * *

Nagising si Jongin kinabukasan na nakayakap pa rin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Ramdam ni Jongin sa kanyang likod ang pagbaba at taas ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo at ang paglabas ng hangin mula sa mga labi ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng balikat at leeg niya. Ipinikit ni Jongin ang kanyang mga mata at muling ninamnam ang bawat sandali, lalo niya pang isiniksik ang sarili sa yakap ni Kyungsoo. 

“Morning…” bati ni Kyungsoo nang magising ito sabay halik sa balikat ni Jongin.

Iniikot ni Jongin ang sarili at humarap kay Kyungsoo. “Good morning, I love you.” nakangiting bati ni Jongin.

“I love you more…” hindi papatalong sabi ni Kyungsoo at inilapat niya ang kanyang labi sa ibabaw ng ilong ni Jongin.

“I love you the most…” natatawang balik ni Jongin at mahigpit na niyakap si Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ba ngayon lang natin ginawa ito? We kept our real feelings to ourselves, sa loob ng limang taon sinaktan lang natin ang isa’t-isa doubting each other. I feel so stupid, sorry naduwag ako, Jongin…” sinuklian din niya ng mahigpit din yakap si Jongin.

Ang laki-laki ng kama nila pero lalo lamang nilang isinisiksik ang kanilang katawan sa isa’t-isa. Noong nagdaang gabi sa pagitan ng kanilang MGA pagniniig ay pinag-usapan nila ang mga nararamdaman nila, kung kailan nagsimula, yung mga pagkakataong nagseselos sila, lahat ng mga ‘baka’ at mga maling akala. Inamin na nila sa isa’t-isa ang lahat ng itinago nila sa loob ng maraming taon.

“Tama na, di ba sabi natin wala nang sisihan. Ang mahalaga yung ngayon, yung ikaw at ako.. yung tayo.” nakatitig si Jongin sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo habang marahang nilalaro ang buhok nito.

“Oo nga pala, anniversary na natin. Happy anniversary, Jongin. Mahal na mahal kita at hindi ako magsasawang sabihin yun sayo.” 

“Happy anniversary Kyungsoo. Mahal na mahal din kita.”

Muli ay naglapat ang kanilang labi pati na rin ang kanilang mga katawan. Syempre, mapipigilan ba natin sila sa celebratory morning sex nila? Pagbigyan natin,sila limang taon nilang tiniis maging tigang.

* * *

Kinahapunan ay dinala ni Kyungsoo si Jongin sa isang secluded na part ng beach at sa wakas ay naipakita na ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin ang isa sa mga sorpresa niya para sa asawa na matagal na nilang pinagplanuhan nila Junmyeon. May mga kandila sa buhanginan, nasa loob ng wooden tent na napapalibutang ng white sheer curtains ang nakaset-up na dinner nila. May malaking mat din sa buhanginan na may mga malalaking unan at malapit sa maliit na firepit, tamang-tama lang para kumportable silang makaupo habang pinapanood ang paglubog ng araw.

Hindi talaga inasahan ni Jongin ang sorpresa para sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi din mawala ang ngiti sa mga labi niya habang mahigpit ang hawak ni Kyungsoo sa kamay niya. 

“Ang ganda talaga dito Soo, thank you talaga. Nakakahiya naman, wala man lang akong inihanda para sa’yo.” 

“Di ba meron, yung divorce papers…” tukso ni Kyungsoo.

“Kasi naman eh… sorry na nga…” namumula sa hiya si Jongin habang humalgak sa tawa si Kyungsoo.

“Gusto mong bumawi?” natatawa pa ring sabi ni Kyungsoo pero biglang sumeryoso ang mukha niya nang tumango si Jongin.

Huminga ng malalim si Kyungsoo at habang nakatitig siya sa mukha ni Jongin ay may inilabas siya mula sa kanyang bulsa. Inilapag ni Kyungsoo sa table ang black box na may gold na line sa gitna. Nakatitig pa rin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya kitang-kita niya ang paglaki ng mata at pagsinghap ni Jongin nang buksan niya ito. May dalawang identical white gold wedding bands. May emerald cut na garnet sa gitna at dalawang mas maliit na round brilliant cut diamonds sa tabi ng garnet ang mga singsing.

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang hawak sa kamay ni Jongin. “Marry me, Jongin... for real this time.”

Nangigilid ang mga luha ni Jongin habang nakatingin din siya sa mga mata ni Kyungsoo. “Yes, Kyungsoo… kahit bukas na bukas pa yan, pakakasalan kita.” 

“Actually…” lumabas ang pamatay na smirk ni Kyungsoo. “…ngayong araw din sana.”

Muling napasinghap at nanglaki ang mga mata ni Jongin. “Oh my God! Kyungsoo! Don’t tell me…”

Bago pa man matapos ni Jongin ang sinasabi ay biglang sumulpot out of nowhere sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun.

“Umu-oo ka na Jongin, wala nang bawian. So go, get ready my groom…” may pagkindat pa si Kyungsoo habang ineenjoy pa rin ang gulat na gulat na mukha ni Jongin.

Lumapit si Chanyeol kay Jongin at piniringan ito.

“Ano ito, Soo? Bakit may blindfold pa? Ang kinky mo ha…” komento ni Jongin at rinig niya ang paghagalpak ng tawa ni Kyungsoo.

“Sige sa susunod gagawin din natin yun pero wholesome muna tayo ngayon… just more surprises for you,hubby. Sasamahan ka muna nina Yeol at Baek.”

Inilalayan na nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun si Jongin papunta sa isang sun room pero nakababa lahat ang mga kurtina upang hindi makita ni Jongin ang sorpresa sa labas. Nang makapasok na sila sa loob ay saka tinanggal na ni Baekhyun ang piring ni Jongin. May make up table sa isang tabi, na may naghihintay ding hair and make-up artist.  
Ini-abot ni Baekhyun ang isusuot ni Jongin, button up shirt na may teal calla lily boutonniere at cream cotton pants. 

“Ano? Divorce papers pa more?” panunukso ni Baekhyun.

“Gago kayong dalawa, alam niyo pala ito tapos hinayaan niyo lang ako!” singhal ni Jongin sa dalawang kaibigan.

“In my defense naman, nauna kang pumunta sa office ko para ayusin ang divorce papers ninyo kaysa sa sinabihan kami ni Kyungsoo tungkol dito. Itinuloy ko na lang kasi baka magtaka ka pag di ko itinuloy, masira ko pa yung surprise ni Kyungsoo.” depensa ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi mo pa naman napapakita kay Kyungsoo yung mga papeles di ba?” curious na tanong ni Baekhyun at ikinabuking ni Jongin ang pamumula niya.

“Oh shit anong nangyari?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Wala ako sa kwarto nung una niyang nakita. Tumakbo daw siya kala Junmyeon tapos doon siya umiyak. Pinayuhan siya ni Junmyeon na bumalik sa villa namin at umamin sa akin tapos ayun kinumpontra niya ako tungkol doon. Nagmaka-awa siya sa akin na huwag ko siyang iwan at mahal na mahal daw niya ako…” nakangiting kwento ni Jongin.

“Freaking finally! Talagang inabot kayo ng limang taon bago kayo umamin. Dami ninyo pang idinarama.” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. 

“So anong ginawa ni Kyungsoo sa mga divorce papers?”

“Pinunit niya in the middle of angry make-up sex.” medyo proud pang sagot ni Jongin.

“Tangina, pwede mo namang sabihing pinunit ni Kyungsoo. Bakit may detalye pa?” komento ni Chanyeol. Natatawang nagkibit-balikat na lang si Jongin.

“O siya, tama na daldalan natin. Magpalit ka na at mag-ayos, sige ka baka magbago isip ni Kyungsoo.” pananakot ni Baekhyun.

“Oo na po, ito na magbibihis na.”kinuha ni Jongin ang damit kay Baekhyun at nagbihis na.

Wala namang masyadong inilagay sa mukha ni Jongin, yun tama lang para sa relaxed theme ng wedding, ganoon din sa buhok niya. Nang ready na si Jongin ay muli siyang sinamahan nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun para ihatid siya.

Pagbukas pa lang ng pinto ay tanaw na agad ni Jongin ang nakaset-up na wedding aisle sa isang pang parte ng beach at oo kahit medyo malayo ay natatanaw na niya agad si Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya inalis dito ang tingin niya.

Nang makalapit na sila lamang napansin ni Jongin na nandoon din ang immediate family nila at ilang sa mga pinakamalalapit nilang kaibigan. Hindi na mapigilan ni Jongin ang mga luha niya dahil ito… ito ang kasal na pinangarap niya. Kasal na hindi lamang sa papel ngunit tunay na pag-iisa ng mga damdamin.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at marahang pinunasan ang mga luha ni Jongin at pagkatapos ay inilahad ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya. “Bibigyan kita ng huling pagkakataon para tumakbo sa kasal na ito, kapag hinawakan mo na kamay ko wala nang bitawang mangyayari.”

“Mahirap tumakbo sa buhanginan pero mas mahirap tumakbo palayo sa taong mahal na mahal ko.” Inabot ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at mahigpit na hinawakan.

Nagsimula nang pumaibabaw na sa ere ang malambing na pagkanta ni Jongdae. Makahawak kamay na naglakad sina Jongin at Kyungsoo papunta sa magkakasal sa kanila.

Hawak-kamay papunta sa kanilang POREBER.

 

 

END

 

 

 

“Sobrang daming mong effort para dito ah, lahat sila pinapunta mo dito, lahat ng surprise. Paano na lang kung hindi ako umu-oo.” pabirong tanong ni Jongin habang on jugjugan break sila. _Kailangan magreplenish ng energy kasi hoy! kapagod yun noh!_

“Kaya nga hagulgol ako nung nakita ko yung divorce papers eh. Kasi wow! Anong klaseng biro ng tadhana ito?! Muntik ko nang tawagin yung manager para magpa-void ng feelings.”natatawang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero…” Umupo sa may tiyan ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at nagdrawing ng random patterns sa dibdib ni Jongin ang mga daliri ni Kyungsoo. 

“...buti na lang nakuha ko pa rin ang ‘oo’ mo.” kinindatan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin. AT BREAK OVER, TULOY ANG JUGJUGAN!!!!

 

END NA TALAGA!

**Author's Note:**

> SA FANFIC LANG MAY POREBER!!! WAG NINYO AKO!!! AHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
